


Having Waited This Long Of A Winter

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Knifeplay, M/M, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One of my friends just did something REALLY shitty, and I'm reaally pissed about it.</p>
<p>So I would like to see something that's emotionally charged, and very smutty.</p>
<p>I would love to see Tony and any other male (though favorites are Clint, Phil, or Bruce) in a REALLY intense scene.<br/>It can be any kink save for water-sports/scat (but that's not really absolute: if the plot-bunny bites, and you write it well, I'll give it a try), and I don't have a preference for who doms or who tops. </p>
<p>Heck- it doesn't even have to have a power exchange element to it. The two can just be hella kinky. Or, you can take it the other direction: make it A/B/O. </p>
<p>The only caveat is that I don't want the intensity to come from a punishment or an argument. If you want to include it, fine, but I'd rather you not focus on that. I'm prompting this because I'm angry, and I don't want MY anger to taint my perception of a fill, so I don't want to have that particular emotion resonate with a character's emotions. Just make the emotions strong enough to make me shiver.</p>
<p>tl;dr intense, emotionally charged, porny as you can make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Waited This Long Of A Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony/Any; Hardcore BDSM, but with an emphasis on the emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15504) by runwild_withme. 



> A/N: Pure fantasy on my part, please do not use this as an example of how anything works in the real world. Please play safe (or aware, depending on your preference)
> 
> I hope the emotions come across, RL messed me up a bit between the start and finish. Concrit is encouraged.

"Hold still."

Tony whimpers through the gag. 'Still'  _really_  isn't in his skill set. 

Phil squeezes the back of his neck, "For me, Tony. Be still, for me."

Tony relaxes a little at the insistent pressure, Phil's voice strong and sure in his ear. He murmurs, "Yes, Sir," even though the gag robs him of his diction. Phil will know. Phil will understand that he wants to be good; he can  _be_ good, as long has he has Phil there to steady himself against. 

Phil does something horribly wonderful to the plug inside him, it swells until it's on the borderline of pure pain, just a slim echo of pleasure holding him aloft and he's suddenly unable to think about anything else but the steady pressure filling him, holding him open. Pain from the nipple clamps, pulled tautly downwards by a fine gold chain, a chain connected to his favorite leather cock ring currently snug around his cock and balls, fades to a pulsing background beat. He bites down on the gag, teeth sinking into the grooves he's made, marks that claim it as his, only his. Phil doesn't share this with anyone else. Only Phil gets his silence. His stillness. Only Phil can pull this from him.

He rest his head against the smooth leather of the bench holding him up, breathing in and out slowly, just letting himself feel. 

He's not sure how much time has passed, but it must have been long enough. Phil's hands are at his waist, shifting him until he's exactly where Phil wants him. His whole body has started to ache, the bench is built to his exact specifications, holding him up on his hands and knees, allowing him to keep the position for hours with out damaging anything and without putting pressure on the arc reactor. The only discomfort, the only pain he feels is the pain Phil chooses to give him.

"Good. That's it, Tony. You're so good for me. Get ready to bite down."

Tony's whole body shudders before he can stop it and he has to force himself to unclench the involuntary fists he's made, resting his palms back on the thick bedroom carpet. He wants to beg to be bound by more than Phil's will, it's so much easier to not move with physical restraints keeping him in place, but Phil wouldn't give in, and it would only delay what's to come, what he's been hoping for for so long. 

"Tony?" Phil's hand is back at the base of his neck.

Tony nods, he hurts so good, and he's ready, so ready, he's hard and dripping and he wants, he want, he wants-

He can't hold back his gasp as the tip of the blade breaks his skin, but he stays still, so still, for his Phil, his Sir.

"Shhhh, Tony. I've got you." Phil strokes his thumb on Tony's neck once, and then begins parting Tony's skin with the blade, it's hot and cold, and then pain singing from his shoulder to join the chorus of his dick, nipples and ass. A tear falls from his eye and he can see the sharp edges of the tear drop on the leather, a spot of midnight in a sea of darkness.

He tries and fails to hold in a whimper as Phil continues to mark him, claim him in a way even more visceral than sex. Tony's had a lot of sex, countless men and women over the years, and none have given him this, a complete sense of ownership, of belonging wholly to them. He licks at the gag, swallowing his need to cry out, to beg for more, trying to moisten his mouth as he fights the urge to tell Phil how much he loves it, how much he loves  _him_.

Phil sighs softly as he finishes, the blade lifting from Tony's shoulder, his other hand continuing to anchor him, "Beautiful," Phil breathes over his skin, and Tony shivers as Phil licks at the cuts.

Phil bites down hard at the curve where neck become shoulder, splitting the distance between the comfort of the hand keeping Tony in place and the sting of Phil's mark.

Phil licks his way up to growl in Tony's ear, " **Mine** ," pressing the hard length of his cock between Tony's thighs, still slick with the lube wiped there after Phil finished working the plug deep into his ass. He thrusts a couple times, moaning as he mimics the movement with his tongue in Tony's ear. 

Phil starts to stroke Tony off and Tony tries to pull away, arching back into Phil, "Tony. Stay."

Tony whimpers as he obeys, and his reward and punishment is Phil's hand tightening around his cock, rough steady strokes; Tony tenses, bracing himself because this is going to hurt, hurt so much to come while his whole body is on fire, the cockring pulling on the chain, nipple screaming in protest, so close to too tight to let him come.

"Come for me, Love."

Any thought of resistance flees an he spasms, pleasure and pain ripping through him, inseparable; owning him as completely as Phil does.

He thinks he screamed. He's pretty sure, his throat is sore and he's panting cradled in Phil's lap. The gag is gone and Phil is rocking him, "I've got you, Tony. It's okay, I'm here. I'm so proud of you."

He curls into Phil's chest, "hurts."

"I know, sweetheart, I know it does. It's going to hurt a little more, but I know you can take it; you're so strong, so good for me... Take a couple breaths, okay?"

Tony nods, doing as Phil asks; sweat cooling all over his body. 

When he thinks he's ready he nods.

He catches back a scream as Phil unsnaps the cock ring and the tension on his nipples disappears.

"I've got you, love, I've got you." 

And then it really is to much, his safe word flashes through his mind as his nipples are freed, but the pain eases before the word makes it to his lips.

Phil kisses each nipple softly and looks up at Tony, face bathed in the pale blue light of the arc reactor, concern in his eyes, "Too much?"

"close."

Phil sits them up, hugging Tony, kissing away his tears as he rocks them.

After a while Tony's together enough to ask, "Bed?"

Phil nods his head and helps Tony stand, half carrying him to the bed. "Stay."

"Yes, Sir," Tony whispers.

A moment later Phil's pressing a bottle of Gatorade into Tony's hand and turning him slightly to press a damp washcloth against his shoulder. Tony hisses but otherwise stays still. 

Phil dresses the wound, calmly efficient as ever, pressing a kiss to the gauze once he's done. The ointment Phil used begins rounding off the pain almost immediately. 

Tony's finished the bottle and his eyes are clearing; he's not all the way up, hovering on edge of dropping back down, shaking it off completely, or maybe just falling asleep.

"On your back. One last thing," Phil says as he maneuvers Tony, helping him settle into the pillows. 

Phil taps his knee with his fingertips and Tony pulls them up and out holding himself open wide. Phil kneels between his legs and rests his hand against the base of the plug. 

Tony begs him with his eyes, he still coasting, the only pain left besides the stretch of his asshole is a pleasant full body ache; and the contrast of it against the earlier pain is enough to raise that pleasure to a whole new level. 

Phil's fingers complete a clever little dance against the base of the plug, and soon that pain ebbs as well. Phil easily slips the plug free, lube leaks from his loose hole and Tony feels bereft at the sudden emptiness that threatens to overwhelm him. 

"Please?"

"Shhhh, stay still, Tony; just a little longer."

"Don't leave me again?"

Phil looks at him sadly, but remains silent as he presses down between Tony's legs and slowly presses his cock into Tony's slick and open warmth. Tony moans are broken with small whimpers and half swallowed entreaties. When Phil captures Tony's mouth in a kiss Tony's pleas echo against his tongue, and when Phil finally comes, it's with his fingers digging into Tony's bandaged shoulder as he spills into his welcoming hole. 

They fall asleep wrapped around each other, Phil's answer throbbing with each beat of Tony's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This didn't go how I thought it would; I am not sure how I feel about it. 
> 
> Title is from Suzanne Vega's Rusted Pipe


End file.
